


Embarrassing discoveries

by pigalle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sam Finds Out, bisexual!dean, finding a dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes a discovery in Dean's bag, and Dean is very flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassing discoveries

They were in a motel room, packing up after a hunt. Dean had his back to Sam and was cleaning and packing their weapons.

"Um, Dean?" came Sam's voice, filled with confusion and amusement.

"Yeah?" Dean replied absentmindedly, not really listening to his brother.

"Have you ever slept with a man?"

"What?!" Dean whipped around to look at Sam. "No!"

Sam was half turned away from Dean, leaning in over a bag in front of him. A bag that looked suspiciously much like Dean's.

_What is he...? Don't say he..._

"You sure?" Sam asked, a tint of amusement in the voice.

"Yeah I'm sure, Sam! Why wouldn't I be?" Dean was starting to half panic now. Why did Sam ask about this? And why now?

"You've ever wanted to sleep with a man?" Sam kept prying.

"No, Sam. Why would i have? It's not like I'm gay!"

_Please don't let him find out, don't let him find out don't let him find out don't let him f-_

"Then - just a curious question - what do you have this for? Because I can't really see how it would be needed with women."

And around turned Sam, holding an object which could have stayed hidden in Dean's bag if he got to decide. With the tip of his fingers, Sam held a dildo, like he was afraid to touch it. And well, if Dean had been him, he would have too.

"Um... That's... It's not... It's not mine!"

"Yeah, Dean, because I'm really suppose to believe that," Sam said, pulling one of his characteristic bitch faces.

"You know, Dean," Sam said, his voice softening and the bitch face disappearing, "I won't judge you. You can talk to me. I don't care if you're gay or not, you're still my brother."

"Please, no chick flick moments."

Sam didn't say anything, just looked at Dean, willing him to tell the truth. Dean could feel himself caving in, almost telling what he'd kept a secret for so long. There were no John around anymore to worry about, so what would the danger be in telling?

"Fine," Dean said as the breath went out of him and he sat down on the bed. "I might have slept with a man a few times. But I'm not gay! I still like women!"

"Dean, you can like both men and women. There isn't just gay and straight. You can be bi and like both, for example."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Look, I don't really care, not as long as you don't think I'm gay."

"Well, if you say you're not, then I believe you." San paused, and when he started talking again, it was with an almost betrayed face. "Why haven't you told me before? You know I don't care about that."

"It never really came up, you know...." Dean said, trying to avoid the question. He didn't want Sam to know it was because he was afraid of his father's reaction.

"You were afraid of what dad would say about it," Sam said when a sudden wave of realization hit him.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean muttered under his breath. "Okay, maybe I was! And then it felt like it was too late to say anything, okay?"

"It's okay, Dean," Sam said with a smile. A smile that was turning way too mischievous for Dean's liking.

"Have you ever, you know," Sam said half laughing, eyebrows waggling, "with Cas?"

"Don't test your fucking luck!" Dean yelled as Sam started laughing hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out my other (at the moment one) works if you want to.


End file.
